


Lotto

by miktea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lotto!AU, mv fked me up oml, this is trash im so sorry but i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miktea/pseuds/miktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations on being chosen to attend the annual VIP event hosted by EXO at our exclusive El Dorado venue. We look forward to seeing you at midnight tonight. And if we don't manage to see you, we hope you have a truly unforgettable evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotto

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because the mv fucked me up and this idea was itching to be written even if its crazy short and probably makes no sense ;-; i’ll definitely be turning this into something that is an actual fic soon because i have sosososo many ideas for this that are demanding to be put down. Hope you like this cheeky little drabble :) (even if its still practically nothing)

“Welcome to the El Dorado, sir.” A masked figure smiled, helping the man shrug out of his coat before handing over the designated mask for the night: white with elaborate beading swirling around the eyes and delicate, fluttering feathers saturated with pearls and diamonds. 

He expected no less from such a place as he slipped it on with trembling hands. A perfect fit.

He felt his heart racing and palms sweating as he started toward those familiar doors with the intricate arteries of gold branching out in all directions, exuding nothing but pure wealth and power.

The intense rush of exhilaration he felt when he saw that familiar black envelope sitting so deceptively innocently on his welcome mat two mornings ago came racing back. He was _finally_ here again. 

Memories of his last visit were still fresh in his mind as if they had occurred yesterday and not two years prior. He could still hear the twisted symphony of carnal moans and savage blows; still feel the addictive heat from raging bonfires of burning bills and coiling in the pit of his abdomen; still taste the potent flavour of desire and immorality on his palate; still smell the intoxicating perfume of raw sex and drugs mixed with the unmistakable touch of iron; still see the bewitching haze of blown eyes and narcotised tranquility. 

A firm hand stopped him in his tracks, “Your phone, sir.” His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he impatiently retrieved the item from his pocket and shoved it into the waiting palm. The figure smiled the same chilling smile and stepped back, “Do enjoy the rest of your night, sir.” 

The man felt like his body was vibrating, from fear or elation he had no clue. 

Maybe it was a toxic mix of both, he thought as the double doors opened and he stepped into those inviting shadows.


End file.
